You'll find me standing here
by Angel Melan-y
Summary: Les sentiments d'Hitsugaya vis à vis de plusieurs personnes après la Bataille d'hiver. Ou comment un enfant choisit la voix de la vengeance. Spoil.


Ou que tu ailles à présent Ichimaru, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.

Je ne cesserai de te traquer que quand je t'aurai tué.

Et je te le jure je te tuerai de mes mains.

Pour tout ce que tu leur as fait.

Parce qu'en plus d'être en traitre, tu es toi.

Parce qu'en plus de les avoir fait quitter, il a fallu que tu les fasses souffrir.

Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Parce que je te hais, pour ce que tu es et pour ce que tu as fait.

Sache Ex-capitaine, que tu t'en es pris aux 3 personnes que j'aimais le plus dans ce monde.

Et pour ça tu mourras sous mon sabre.

Ou que tu aille, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.

Car je n'ai qu'un seul objectif : la vengeance.

-----------------

Hitsugaya avait rencontré Hinamori dès son plus jeune âge au rokungai. C'était une fille pleine de joie de vivre et toujours souriante. Elle était une des seules à ne pas avoir peur de lui. Et elle venait toujours jouer avec lui. Il l'aimait vraiment, quoi qu'il dise. Mais c'était un amour fraternel. Quand elle était entrée à l'école des shimigami, elle avait trouvé une raison de se battre. Et du coup elle passait beaucoup moins voir le jeune homme. Ca le rendait un peu triste mais il ne le montrait pas.

Hitsugaya avait rencontré Matsumoto peu de temps après ça. D'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'il repensé à la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça le faisait sourire. Tout ça à cause d'un peu d'argent et d'un homme qui voulait arnaquer un gamin. Cette femme pleine de vie et assez provocante au gout du jeune homme, lui avait quand même fait une grande impression. Après tout, elle était shimigami. Puis elle lui avait dit de les rejoindre, s'il voulait contrôler son pouvoir. Il avait fini par l'écouter pour sa grand mère. Quelle surprise il avait eu quand elle était devenue sa lieutenant à la 10e division. Pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas mais il avait toujours du mal à l'accepter .Après tout, il était devenu shimigami grâce à elle et il était son supé plus que le concernée était une grosse feignante ne pensant qu'à boire. Oui, il en bavait avec elle mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, elle le rassurait par sa présence, car elle était différente .Et au fond, il la respectait. Elle avait changé sa vie.

Hitsugaya avait rencontré Hiyori lors de la bataille d'hiver. Au début, elle apparaissait comme une ennemi. Puis, la soul society et les wizards ont dus s'allier contre Aizen. Et il l'a vu là, débarquée devant lui pour combattre l'espada qu'il pensait avoir vaincu. Et la facilité avec laquelle, elle avait neutralisé les menos grande, l'avait légèrement énervé. Même les capitaines n'avaient pas ce pouvoir là. Ce qui l'avait encore plus énervé, c'est qu'elle l'insulte et le charrie sur sa taille après qu'il est demandais à affronter aizen. Il voulait juste venger son ami d'enfance !mais cette fille ne le connaissait pas. D'un coté il ne la connaissait pas non plus. Peut être avait-elle des raisons aussi importantes que les sienne.

Mais par son attitude et ses gestes, même si elle l'avait énervé, Hitsugaya avait apprécié Hiyori. Il avait trouvé en elle une amie de cœur .Tout deux détestait aizen pour ce qu'il avait fait à eux et à leur proche. Tous deux avaient un caractère proche et des réactions semblables. Hitsugaya était un peu plus calme et plus réfléchi. Hiyori fonçait souvent sans réfléchir et elle semblait constamment énervée. Mais le jeune capitaine s'était vite aperçu que c'était sa nature. Il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques minutes mais des deux cotés le courant était passé de la même façon.

Alors quand il l'avait vu s'élancer contre Aizen, seule et suite à une provocation, il avait voulu la retenir. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Quand il avait vu son corps se séparer en deux, il avait voulu hurler et la retenir. Mais Shinji avait était plus rapide que lui. Quand il comprit qu'elle allait mourir, il aurait voulu lu dire ce qu'il aurait voulu la sauver. Tout ce qu'il avait pu s'était se rendre compte d'où provenait l'attaque. A sa surprise pas d'aizen. Mais d'Ichimaru. Et à ce moment, là il avait voulu le tuer .Et si il était possible de le tuer d'un regard il l'aurait fait.

Hitsugaya avait toujours détesté Ichimaru.

Parce qu'il n'aimait pas sa tête, son sourire, son regard. Il le trouvait vil. De plus, l'albinos semblait avoir une part importante dans la vie de sa vice capitaine. Et ça il ne le supportait pas. Cet homme était l'incarnation du mal. Alors que son lieutenant respirait la joie de vivre et qu'elle était une femme forte. Non, Hitsugaya avait toujours trouvé qu'ichimaru ne méritait pas l'estime que Matsumoto lui portait. Après le pseudo-meurtre d'aizen, c'était encore Ichimaru qui s'était évertué à dresser Hinamori contre lui. Il l'avait délibérément attaqué puis s'était enfui. Ichimaru était un lâche aux yeux du jeune capitaine. Même après être parti du sereitei, Hitsugaya avait continué à voir le fantôme D'ichimaru. Qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué ? Matsumoto ne souriait plus et buvait plus qu'avant. Kira avait été réduit à néant.

Hitsugaya détestait Ichimaru, ce n'était plus à prouver.

Et ça ne s'était pas amélioré après cette bataille. Même si Inoue était arrivé à temps pour sauver Hiyori. Les wizards étaient revenus vivre à la soul society. Et Hitsugaya avait bien remarqué un changement dans le comportement de la jeune fille. Elle semblait triste tout le temps, comme si elle ne vivait plus. Et elle ne parlait plus, murée dans un silence éternel. Ichigo et Shinji ne savaient plus quoi faire pour l'aider .Ils avaient tout essayé.

Hitsugaya s'était concentré sur son lieutenant et son ami d'enfance. Elles aussi avaient été gravement blessée. Hinamori avait pris conscience de la nécessité d'éliminer Aizen et elle était devenue plus forte. Le trio Renji/elle/Kira s'était reformé et les trois vices capitaines faisaient figures d'exemples à présent. Matsumoto, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que Ichimaru soit vraiment un traitre. Mais le trio des jeunes avaient mis tous leur effort pour l'aider. Ils ne savaient que trop bien ce que cela faisait d'être trahi. Peu à peu elle avait retrouvé le sourire.

Après ça, le jeune capitaine de la 10e division avait tenté de se rapprocher d'Hiyori. Il aurait voulu la revoir lui criant dessus .Alors même si c'était vain, il passait régulièrement la voir. Et il lui parlait des fois peu de temps, des fois des heures. Tous les wizards avaient été étonnés de voir un jour qu'elle le suivait et participé à l'entrainement du jeune homme. Hitsugaya avait réussi à sa manière à la tirer un peu des ténèbres qui l'entouraient depuis cet accident. Et au fil du temps, il avait fini par l'aimer. Même si il savait que jamais la jeune fille ne redeviendra comme avant.

Mais cette paix avait de courte durée.

Une autre bataille avait eu lieu. Et Ichimaru était toujours là. C'est Hinamori qui avait voulu l'affronter. Et elle avait gravement était blessée. Et elle était retombée dans un état effroyable. Comme quand Aizen l'avait trahi .L'albinos s'était fait un malin plaisir de torturer Hiyori. Mais Matsumoto était intervenu et avait réussi à le blesser. Elle était surement un des seule encore début et entière après cette deuxième bataille. Les conséquences en avaient été dramatique, même si c'était la victoire évidente de la soul society .Hiyori retombait dans une profonde déprime et confusion, et finit par mettre à ses jours. Et Hitsugaya n'avait pas pu l'aider. Ou plutôt il n'avait pas vu son état de détresse. Il était trop occupé à aider Hinamori. Et il se maudissait et se blâmait de sa mort.

Mais au de-là de ça, il s'était promit de la venger.

Parce qu'au fond Ichimaru avait provoqué sa mort.

Parce Ichimaru avait détruit la vie des trois femmes qui avaient comptés le plus pour lui.

Et C'est pour ça qu'Ichimaru trouverait Hitsugaya où qu'il aille.

Parce Hitsugaya n'avait plus qu'une raison de vivre depuis la mort d'Hiyori : la vengeance.


End file.
